


Endangered Species

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Betrayal, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob Fraser is the last of a dying breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endangered Species

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com) for the prompt: "He's on the way to extinction; we only want what's best for him."

Bob Fraser is the last of his kind, a dying breed.  Old school Mountie.  Man of nature.  Knight in shining armor.  Everyone knows it.

Gerard got sick of hearing it years ago. 

Honestly, half the reason he brought Bob into the damned cover-up scheme was to prove that he was just as goddamned human as the next man.

Of course, that’s not entirely true.

“I can’t keep quiet any more,” Bob tells him.

Gerard talks sense to him; reasons and cajoles, threatens and even pleads.  But it’s like talking to a brick wall.  Bob’s got his Mountie face on, the stick up his spine, and it’d be easier to stand at the bottom of that bloody dam and try to hold back the water with his bare hands than to shift Bob when he gets like this.

Bob tells him to confess; offers him his goddamned hand for Christ’s sake and asks him to come with Bob to _clear his conscience_ and _do what he can to make things right_.

Bob is a righteous bastard.  Also an idiot.

A special sort of idiot.  The kind who says a thing like that to a friend, announces his intent to stab him in the back, and then _turns around and walks away,_ as though life were some sort of tournament in which everyone shakes hands and plays by Queensbury rules and the best man wins.  The kind who will never understand, even as he’s choking out his last bloody breaths into the ice, that nature’s rule is _evolve or die._


End file.
